Starcraft: The Way Home
by Zulion
Summary: A group of marines are abandonded on a battlefield filled with Zerg. The story is their journey and fight to their home.
1. Chapter 1: The Forgotton Soldier

Chapter 1

The Forgotten Soldier

Mark viewed the horizon seeing a vast landscape of desert and large crevices. The mountains in the distance looked hazy from all the gas particles left behind from the dropships, wraiths, and battlecruisers that landed here one month prior and left only two days ago. Other areas looked rather red compared to the dark brown useless soil. It was the puddles of blood and guts from the remains of Zerg and Terran. A massive battle took place here. Dieing Zerg creeps still visible turning into a dry material poisonous to the touch and releasing small green gas clouds showing the last breath of this living structure. Dismembered arms, legs, heads, and even a few tails remain of the Zerg while most Terran remains were picked up or buried by their comrades. The scene of destruction showed several large craters from explosions and destroyed ground of the Zerg creep.

No large amount of minerals or vespene geysers in the area or good soil for food. Not even a livable atmosphere was put upon this planet. It was simply the location of a small Zerg colony which our commanders, hiding in their flag ships high above the atmosphere, wanted to see destroyed. Too close to one of our worlds, they muttered yet all of us knew the distance between the two planets was so vast that even the Zerg weren't willing to do the journey any time soon. Our attack on the Zerg wasn't to just rid our galaxy of the Zerg threat but to test the knew recruits who were sent in first. Being a veteran among an army of boys, I knew the battle would be a victory but at a very high price. Our leaders knew that a Zerg colony as large as this one should have been fought with some of our best wraith pilots and bombed into submission far before our Marines even set foot on this God-forsaken planet. They wanted to test 'em though, to see which Marine is better suited for the hard life of the Marine Corp.

Making my way down from Hill 23, I ventured into the boneyard of destroyed tanks, goliaths, wraiths, and even a battlecruiser. I was looking for supplies or a radio. It just so happened that in the rush to leave the planet, they forgot a soldier whom they probably won't even care enough about to send a dropship after. I already figured my life was going to be settled here among the ruins of the planet we only know as Zerg-12. In other words, the twelve planet found to be inhabited by the elusive Zerg. Walking towards the battlecruiser formally known as the "Never Death" named for it's astounding ability to survive fifty plus battles. It finally rests in the wastelands of a battle already lost in the memories of soldiers who wish to keep this planet a secret.

Rested nearly perfectly on its side, it was a site to see when it crashed. As several Mutalisks attacked its engines, the captain of the Never Death was concentrating on the battle below blasting away at the Zerg Ultralisks trying to assist the Marines. After two engines went offline, the captain felt a heavy rumble as the ship began to feel the awesome power of gravity. Nearly everyone stopped fighting as the fog horn blew away warning those below to move fast. The uproar from the Zerg as they also viewed the Never Death falling to Zerg-12, was pounding in everyone's head. The ship crashed hard sending up tons of dry soil and dust into the sky. The few remaining engines exploded as they hit the ground showing an awesome effect of fireballs. From that point on, the battle went on as we fought within the dust cloud of the Never Death. Our ranged weapons became blinded by the magnetic soil throwing off their guidance systems crashing into our Marines. Somehow though, we won the battle. Our large amounts of lost soldiers though was staggering. Thousands of them lost their lives from the crashed Never Death. Some trapped inside the inferno and some crushed as it crashed over the battle.

Inside the Never Death, I gathered ammo clips for I still expected to see a few remaining zerglings and hydralisks. I also decided to make the Never Death my campsite living inside some of the rooms that still had Oxygen pumps working. It felt great to remove my Combat Suit. I pulled out the food bags and began to snack. It was my first time eating in nearly 2 days. I also discovered a few journals left from the old members of the ship. Enjoying myself as I read the easy life of living in a ship, I noticed a few of them writing of the battle below. Some of them even spitting out jokes at the Marine forces fighting below. I used the journals as a heat source by burning them.

Resting through the night, I woke up to a planetary earthquake. It shook the whole ship and I began to worry about it destroying the Oxygen pumps so I put on my Combat Suit. Soon after the trembles finished I felt the urge to get off this planet. Heading outside I looked for wraiths with enough parts to build a spare ship with at least a working warp engine. After hours of walking through the boneyard, my journey ended when I found a near perfect wraith. Infact, too perfect, everything was working on it and the only thing that looked wrong was the lack of a pilot. Even the cockpit was open meaning that the pilot got out. I began to think he was still alive calling out the name etched on the side of the spacecraft. It was so happily named Deathwing.

"Deathwing!" I screamed.

Going through nearly every comm channel I began to realize no was near. My thoughts began to come up with ways the pilot probably died. My favorite thought came to mind when I pictured him landing after a rough battle and opening the hatch forgetting about the lack of breathable air in the atmosphere. I laughed at the thought of an idiot who forgot to leave his helmet on.

Climbing into the ship, I took one last glance at what I thought would be my last time on Zerg-12. Smiling as I closed the hatch and began to turn on the engines. Only the engines never kicked on. It became clear to me that the pilot most likely blew out his engines. I didn't give up though for now all I needed was some new engine parts. With my lack of knowledge on the wraith design I felt more and more trapped and imprisoned to Zerg-12.

After a long days search through an endless pile of debris, I headed back to the Never Death and back to my room for another meal and a needed restroom break.


	2. Chapter 1, Section 2

**Note** thanks for the comments (reviews) for chapter 1. I tried to remember to use your advice while typing this section. Also, I meant for this to be section 2 of chapter 1. (the first one only says Chapter 1, but is Chapter 1: Section 1)

As barren as the planet is, Mark never felt alone. Sounds through the ship constantly wake him in the nights. Soft trembles, as if the ship is going to collapse, fill him with fear. Dust storms outside the Never Death halt his plans for leaving Zerg-12 for the day. Even with his Combat Suit, he wouldn't be able to see anything. Not like the boneyard is leaving any time soon.

Throughout the whole day Mark felt useless. There is nothing to do and no where to go. He picks up more of the journals to enjoy a few laughs over the high and mighty life of a Commander. Mark skips to the back of the book to see the last few days.

"Invasion of Zerg-12

We begin the campaign to rid the newly discovered planet of Zerg-12. Two Behemoth-Class Battlecruisers are sent to destroy the heavy Zerg defense locations. My ship should be okay. Most of the dropships will be hit by Scourges and the Mutas will most likely attack the ground forces.

We come into combat before entering the atmosphere. No damage done to Never Death. Only a few Overlords and Guardians roam around the planet, but our Wraith Squadrons devastate the enemy.

I received a message of sending all dropships before bombardment. Why would they do this? Has General Baylor gone mad? It is suicide for our troops to go in without bombing first. There is more to this mission than meets the eye.

I guess our first day of battle is the second of the invasion.

Logged at 464 days from home.

Attack

My ship enters atmosphere with only a few mutalisks attacking my ship. Very little damage is done. I immediately tell my crew to fire at all Ultralisks in sight. I knew the Marines and Firebats were in their own hell right now.

We come in view of the main battle and I order Wraith Squadron 9 to attack the Guardians who completely destroyed our only Armored Division down there. The battle is getting worse. There must be at least 1000 Zerg colonies. This is going to take longer than expected.

With the loss of the 8th Armored, Gen. Baylor sends in heavy tanks and Goliaths. This is probably the best idea he had so far.

I use my Yamato cannon on a nearby Hive. It is successful and the entire structure explodes into a bloody mess. I instruct my crew to prepare the cannon once again. It will take awhile for our Reactor for the cannon went down again. When will Baylor give us enough money to repair my ship?

Logged at 465 days from home.

Orders for the Nuke

We are given the order to back up 10 nautical miles. Apparently, a Ghost just found a large cluster of enemy Zerg. Most of them are Zerglings and Hydralisks but it will still be an effective attack.

Devourers are sent towards my ship. It is my worst fear. A large group of Devourers are headed to my ship. Troop formations are sent to attack but the creatures are too high. Squadron 9 is sent to attack but I know it won't be easy for them. Hopefully good luck will go with them.

The nuke hits! Another great victory in this endless battle as the nuke hits a direct cluster of enemy Zerg. Nukes save so many Terran lives in this war. I'm glad Gen. Baylor is willing to use them. The view is awe inspiring as the fireball rises and the Zerg is practically vaporized.

We are hit by a scourge. It just came out of nowhere but the Never Death seems okay. Section 2 of the ship though is heavily damaged but I think we will survive.

Logged at 466 days from home.

Yamato Cannon Back Online

My Yamato Cannon returns to the battle firing at a Zerg Spore Colony. I tell my crew to ready the cannon once more and finally the cannon doesn't break down.

Still no word from Squadron 9. I feel their battle didn't last long and sent an urgent message to General Baylor for more Wraiths.

The Marines send a message to my ship but we couldn't hear it. The magnetic soil disrupted the message. I give the order to concentrate fire heavily on the Ultralisks below. I only hope the Marines didn't ask for more troops.

One complete day and still no word from Squadron 9. I send the message to General Baylor that we lost one of the best Wraith Squadrons the Confederacy has ever seen. He sends no reply.

Logged at 467 days from home.

Engine Damage

After the Scourge attack on our ship, we lost some cameras watching our engines. Apparently a few Mutas are attacking our engines. I order for the few remaining Wraiths to fire at them, but they are battling their own Mutas at the moment.

I received a message that Engine 3 has gone offline and isn't responding. I order for the retreat of the ship to stray away from the battle. If I'm going to crash, I don't want to crash over the troops below.

I also gave the order to evacuate the ship and most of them left except a few who I asked to stay to help steer the ship away from the battle.

Engine 1 went offline.

Logged at 478 days from home.

Zerglings in the Ship

The ship crashed. I feel disgusted with myself for not being able to steer the ship out of the troop's way. I know that because of my ignorance, it cost the lives of thousands of Marines and Firebats.

We also discover that Zerglings are pouring into the ship. Crew members are being attacked. I lock myself in Barracks-2 but I can hear the Zerglings pounding and scratching at the door. I pull my 'Zerg Popper' out and get ready.

If anyone finds this journal, please tell my two sons that I will miss them very much and sorry for not quitting the Confederate Army when I had the chance. I hope they understand. As for my wife please tell her that I love her.

Note: Today is my anniversary. Sorry Caleigh for not saying goodbye.

Last log: 479 days from home.

Commander K. Ockman, Never Death"

Mark stood up. He closed the journal and put the book in his pocket.

"Don't worry Ockman; your family will get that message."

His eyes began to water up but he was trained to not show emotion. Mark's loneliness though started to get to him. His only companion was the few remaining journals. Nothing seems to prepare a soldier for post war stories.

Mark looks around the room only to notice he is in Barracks-2. In the corner of the room, there is some blood on the wall. Below it lays a 'Zerg Popper' pistol. Mark picks it up and realizes only one bullet was fired.

The next day, Mark walks outside and digs a small hole in the brown sand. He places the pistol, the journal, and a piece of paper that shows a poorly drawn medal. The medal represents the greatest of heros in Terran history. Mark buries all the items and puts a pole in the ground with the words, 'Here Lays Commander Ockman of the Never Death, the Greatest Hero of the Confederacy.'

Please Review I really enjoy reading your reviews whether negative or positive! Hope you are enjoying this story!


	3. Chapter 1, Section 3

Section 3

Returning to his work and plans to get off the planet, Mark begins to search more sections of the Boneyard. Venturing farther into the endless debris of Terran vehicles and ships, he searches for anything that an engine might need. Frustrated though, for he has no clue what he is looking for. He even shoots a few shots into crashed Wraiths screaming.

Unfortunately for him someone heard his shots. The sound a Hydralisk hiss from behind him sent shivers up his spine. He turned around and saw only the Boneyard. No creature in sight. Another hiss came again from behind him and he swung around shooting into the empty Goliath walkers. Once again another hiss came but he didn't move this time. He was surrounded on all sides. He began to prepare himself for the fight ahead. In the thirty seconds of stillness from both sides, what felt like thirty minutes to Mark, a few soft winds blew by and sounds of the decaying ships filled the air. Nothing moved and the tension grew. Sweat dripped down Mark's face.

The first Hydralisk attacked from behind spitting at him but it missed. Mark yelled a battle cry and screamed at the top of his lungs letting his Gauss Rifle loose. Several bullets ripped through the Hydralisk's body putting blood all around it. It screamed in agony but Mark never stopped until the creature fell down.

The second one came from his left and just charged him. Using its scythes it tried to cut him but his armor saved him. The blades of the Hydralisk merely scratched his armor. With a slight chuckle Mark then hit the Hydralisk with his gun knocking it back and fired several rounds into the creature's abdomen. The Hydralisk stopped moving.

"Where are you?" Mark screamed.

"Kill me you bastards! KILL MEEE!" he yelled.

Total silence broke out. Mark noticed how heavy he was breathing and began to calm down. He let go of the gun with his left hand and held it by his side with his right hand. This turned out to be a major mistake. Only seconds later, a Zergling jumped over a broken Vulture and tackled Mark to the ground. This also knocked his gun away from him. After a moment of shock, Mark began to punch the Zergling in the face but it did nothing to it. Looking as if it was smiling, the Zergling showed its teeth and as it was about to kill him, its head exploded.

Stunned and shocked at what just happened, Mark tosses the body off his body and gets up trying to clear his visor from all the blood. Angered though for he was only spreading the blood around with his Gauntlets. Yelling in frustration Mark yells, "What the hell just happened!"

After clearing some of the blood away just enough for him to see he hears a gunshot. He turned around to see another Zergling getting shot only a few feet from him. This spread more blood on his visor. Panicking from all what just happened he begins to bang on his visor and screaming. In all his anger he trips over a pipe sticking out of the ground and falls backwards to the ground.

"Are you alright?" A laughing voice says. "Help! I've fallen and can't get up!" The voice continues as he mocks Mark.

Mark makes a grunting sound and says, "You better shut up boy before I" staling for a moment as he rises to his feet.

"Before you what, kill me?"

A tall slender man stands before Mark and he looks at him.

"Who are you?" Mark asks.

"I'm Sergeant Dave Notes of the 2nd Mechanized Infantry Platoon. We were left behind by accident." The man tells Mark. "You're lucky we came along here. That Zergling looked mighty hungry."

Still clearing blood from his visor Mark asks, "We? There's more of ya?"

"Five of us in all. Six if you join."

After clearing his visor he looks around to see two other men standing next to Dave. Both shorter than Dave, the two men giggling and laughing at Mark from his confusion earier.

"Mechanized huh? You guys know anything about Wraith engines?" Mark askes.


End file.
